


wildflower

by post_acidx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Harry, Eventual Smut, Florist Harry, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Smart Louis Tomlinson, comedy sometimes, dirty sometimes, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_acidx/pseuds/post_acidx
Summary: Louis meets Harry during a small trip to his hometown and since then, he’s all that he can think about. Suddenly all of the boys seem uninteresting and all that he longs for is to feel Harry’s touch again. Louis finds himself in a dead end because he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to see the green-eyed boy again and no one else is good enough.But little does he know that Harry is about to move to his neighbourhood to start a new life in the city and also turn Louis' life upside down.(vaguely based on the song wildflower by 5sos)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! I don't usually have an update schedule but I can guarantee you I'm a slow writer, but don't worry everything will be out eventually. I'm not british so I'm terribly sorry if there's any inconsistency, let me know if I make any big mistakes and I'll try to fix them (but also keep in mind this is fiction hahaha).
> 
> well, that's all, hope you enjoy it!

_“-Lou baby, you’re so hot. – The boy passionately kissing his neck said this for the millionth time this night._

__

__

_-Aw, I know love, thank you. – He said back sounding a bit fake, because the only thing he really cared about was getting into his pants. He moved his hand from the back of the boy’s neck and shoved it right into his jeans, palming his dick on top of the underwear. The boy pulled away and grinned at Louis before kneeling in front of him. He swiftly opened his jeans, and just as he pulled his dick out, they both saw it was not hard._

__

__

_-Oh my God! I’m like, so offended. – The kneeling boy almost shouted with annoyance._

__

_-Oh shit, no, don’t be, this has nothing to do with you. – Louis was so embarrassed, his whole face was burning red and he wasn’t sure what to say or do. He kept looking around, hoping something could save him but before he could notice the boy was already standing up and shouting._

__

__

_-Oh my God, guys, come see! Louis can’t get his dick hard! – As a laughter escaped the boy’s lips, Louis cupped his dick, still out for some reason, and tried to run, only to find out that his pants were now all the way down. Of course this stopped him from running and also made him fall on the floor. Now hundreds of people were entering the room and pointing and laughing at his naked butt facing the ceiling and all Louis could do was to scream in agony.”_

That’s about the time he woke up every day, usually in a cold sweat. It was ridiculous how many times he had had this same stupid dream, but he still couldn’t get used to all the humiliation it brought him. He rubbed his eyes really hard and decided it would be better if he just got up, instead of trying to get rid of the terrible images that were now stuck in his mind. He knew this was going to be a crappy day, again. I mean honestly, how can someone have a good day after the monstrosity his brain had come up with.  
Louis walked slowly to the kitchen, his grumpiness showing on his knitted brows and small pout. 

\- Morning mate. – His roommate Liam said not lifting his eyes from his phone. When he heard no response, he decided to look up and saw Louis angrily preparing his breakfast eggs. Liam noticed how tired he was and figured the nightmares mustn’t have stopped. He softly chuckled, being very much used to how moody his best friend could be. – Looking proper shit today huh. 

\- Thanks, Payno, you too. – Louis sat down in front of him, with his eggs and toasts but he didn’t start devouring everything as he usually did, he just kept weirdly moving everything around on the plate until Liam lost his patience.

\- What the hell is wrong with you? – Louis looked up kind of surprised as he was the one that complained most of the time. – You’ve been acting like there’s a stick up your butt since we came back from our trip to that shit town.

\- Well, first the problem actually is a lack of anything up my butt. And second it was your idea to go to that shit town and meet your stupid online friend. 

\- Wow, this is new, the almighty Tommo, the lad of all lads, is having relationship problems. – Liam couldn’t contain himself, as his roommate was constantly bragging about his busy love life. – And don’t try to pretend this has nothing to do with that Harry dude that you caught feelings for.

\- This has nothing to do with that dude! – Louis said loudly before standing up. He went to the living room to try and finish his breakfast and avoid the pain in the ass that Liam was being.

\- You walking away from me only proves my point. – He heard faintly as he approached the couch.

\- Oh, fuck off. – He shouted before turning the TV on to tone down Liam’s annoying voice. He ate his eggs and toasts while he watched the news and decided to leave as soon as he could, to avoid having to walk to the university with Liam, as his friend seemed determined to drive him crazy before noon.  
After putting the dirty plate in the sink, alongside many other dishes, he put his headphones blaring his favourite album as he tried his best to avoid the thoughts swimming around his head. He got his old grey backpack and left the house quickly, mumbling to himself that “This had nothing to do with that Harry dude”, when in reality, deep down, he knew very clearly that it did, oh boy how it did.


	2. one

_December 31st – New Year’s Eve_

Louis woke up early even though it was only a half-hour drive to Holmes Chapel. You see, it wasn’t his first choice to spend the last night of the year at a small village he had never been to, but Liam had said so many times that he couldn’t miss his friend Niall’s party that he had to agree. Liam met Niall through an online game during the summer, since he spent most of it inside his room sleeping at 5 AM, and they had been in touch ever since. It was around early November when they both thought it was a great idea that Liam showed up to his “epic” New Year’s Eve party and no one could have talked them out of it. 

Louis sighed still in his bed, feeling the cold breeze hit his cheeks. It’s not like he had better plans anyway. He spent the last few months so focused on getting good grades at Law school that he totally forgot how to properly socialize, only keeping in touch with his roommate because he kinda had to. So, of course, all of his classmates had already bought tickets to the best parties or were boarding a train to London when he decided to catch up with the New Year’s celebrations.   
Louis tried to focus on his studies as much as it was humanly possible because he didn’t like Law that much. Social pressures and the thought of needing to provide for his many younger siblings made him choose this career, so if he hadn’t committed 100% to it, he probably wouldn’t have gotten through the first year. And here he was, on his third and final year, he couldn’t believe it. This made him happy, and the thought of only having two more terms left made him smile brightly. He got off the bed whistling some ridiculously happy song and started packing to spend the weekend at Niall’s house. 

He never cared much about his clothing, as he preferred to show up to class in a hoodie and track pants every day, and whenever he got out, he just simply changed the pants for jeans. He tried to be more careful this time though because he really wanted to get laid tonight. Louis has always been popular with guys because of his good looks and talkative personality, but since he spent the last months eating books, he wasn’t that confident on his natural skills. So, that’s why it took him three hours to gather a bunch of clothes to take to this party where the only person he knew was Liam. And he was sure that his friend was going to leave him alone at some point to make out with some random person.   
The boy started to feel a bit nervous about all this. What if Niall was a complete moron and this party sucked. What if Liam left him to suck another guy’s face and he didn’t find anyone nice to talk to. What if there is only one cute guy and the whole town is after him, and Louis isn’t good enough, so he has to spend the last minutes of his year petting a dog in the living room while…

\- Tommo! – The loud scream and the insistent knocks on the door interrupted his crazy thoughts. 

\- What? – He screamed back. 

\- Can I come in? 

\- Yeah, when have you ever asked? – As the door opened slowly Louis saw Liam in an absurd outfit. – What the fuck are you wearing? 

\- Is it too much? – Too much was an understatement. Liam was wearing a long white button down, slightly tucked in some leopard print pants, with big orange sneakers and an open black vest to tie the look together.

\- Where did you even get those pants? – Louis was shocked, he could use so many words to describe what he was seeing but “horrendous” and “flamboyant” were the winning ones. 

\- I binge watched Queer Eyes this week, trying to look better you know. 

\- Oh my God, you’ve been watching it all wrong then. Is this because you want to impress Niall?

\- Well, kinda. I’ve been bragging about being so much cooler than him all this time, cause I’m from a big city and all that. 

\- You look like you just came out of a 2008 red carpet or something. – Liam sighed and sat at the edge of Louis’ bed.

\- I’m kinda nervous mate. – He confessed with wide eyes looking a bit desperate.

\- I know, I know, me too. – Louis sighed and sat down by his side. 

\- We could not go. I’ll say you have diarrhea or something and we’ll have to stay at home.

\- Absolutely not. – Louis cut him off. – You’ve been bugging me for months on how there was no way you could lose this party. And why the fuck would I be the one with diarrhea when you’re the one that eats avocadoes toast every morning. – Liam stared him dead in the eyes, tired of his roommate’s pointless beef with avocadoes. His phone buzzed in his pocket and after giving a quick look at it he groaned, throwing himself on the bed. 

\- Niall just texted me how happy he is that I’ll go tonight. I can’t let him down like this. 

\- See, everything will be alright. Don’t worry. I mean, as long as you pick another outfit. – Louis said after looking down and taking a quick glance at the obnoxious orange sneakers. – Just don’t take too long, we have to eat before we leave. 

\- Yes sir. – Liam got up quickly, seeming more determined now. Louis still wasn’t sure how to feel about all this, but he decided to go with happy, since the year was ending and that meant that his graduation was approaching. 

He took one more look at Liam’s bag before they left, making sure the leopard print pants were gone and that his best friend would wear something normal tonight. After they had pizza for lunch at 1 PM, they headed out to Holmes Chapel on Louis’ car. His hands were sweaty and gripping hard the steering wheel and he could feel how tense Liam was on the passenger seat. 

As soon as they arrived at where the GPS said was Niall’s house, he stopped the car and looked at Liam. He was pale and it looked like all his muscles were tense. 

\- Payno, relax. I’m sure everything will be fine.

\- What if I’m not as cool in person as I am online? Niall won’t want to be my friend anymore and… - Liam had no more time to stress as both boys screamed when Niall came out of nowhere knocking on the car window, he waved excitedly and smiled brightly. – Oh my God! – Liam said loudly, putting his hand over his chest. 

\- Aren’t you going to come out? – Niall said anxious and excited to be seeing his friend for the first time. Louis got out of the car first and went over to greet the brown-haired boy on the sidewalk with a handshake but was surprised by a hug. – Welcome! Louis, eh? Liam talks a lot about you.

\- Thanks, same goes to you! – He said with a soft chuckle. – It’s nice to finally meet you. – Liam approached the two boys, still a little shy, but Niall got around that really quick, pulling his friend for a tight hug.

\- Paynoooo! – He shouted while Liam laughed over his shoulder, looking at Louis. They were both happy for not giving up, as their host was already making them feel extremely comfortable. – Come on, let’s settle you in. 

The boys entered the house after picking up their bags from the car. It was a nice house, and it was surprisingly organized for a young lad that lived alone. Niall’s parents were Irish, and although they came to visit often, the boy spent most of his time alone at home. Liam and Louis were going to share the guest room upstairs, and one of them would sleep on the floor, probably Liam because Louis was really picky and had already made the “sacrifice” to drive all the way here. Shortly after putting their stuff away, the boys were called downstairs by the host.

\- Lads, we have a lot to do. – Niall said clapping his hands together. There was an enormous to do list hanging on the fridge and they had gotten there early exactly to help complete it. They took Niall’s car to run errands such as pick up the food, the countless bottles of beer and vodka and some decoration, and all that had to be done before all the stores closed out for the holiday. 

It was 5 PM when the boys got home, a bit tired, but there was still a long way to go, everything had to go to their places and decorations had to be hung. It was already 8 PM when the boys finished hanging all the silver and gold paper strings, the “Happy New Year!” signs and balloons and changed the living room light bulb to a colourful one. They had a great time during the day and were satisfied with the results, but they still had to shower and get ready. They shared an energy drink before parting ways to get ready.   
At around 9 PM they gathered in the living room to wait for the guests. Liam had gone for a colourful button down and, thankfully, regular blue jeans. Niall wore white pants and a striped button down that complimented his eyes. Louis chose a light denim jacket, white shirt, and black skinny jeans, to keep it casual, but cool. They were all extremely excited and talked like they’ve been friends for ages when the first guests arrived. 

\- Oh, must be Harry and Zayn. – Niall said before rushing to the front door. He was right, and his two best friends were the first ones to arrive. Louis started to feel nervous again, sat down at the living room with a bottle of beer on his left hand, resting on his knee. He had already gotten used to Niall, and he felt like he knew him anyways, because of how much Liam talked about him. Now two new guys were about to enter the room and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He could hear them laughing while walking down the small hallway that lead from the front door to the living room. He held his breath when the two boys appeared in front of him. They were so handsome, Louis was startled. He was definitely not expecting Niall’s friends to be this attractive and now he didn’t even know how to act. 

\- Louis, Liam, these are Harry and Zayn. Zayn, Harry, these are Louis and Liam. – The host said casually while motioning between them. 

\- Nice to meet you. – Liam was the first one to say with a polite smile, and he stood up to shake their hands. Louis was still at a loss of words but decided to get up and shake their hands as well. 

\- Nice to meet ya. – He said too quietly, not matching with his normal loud voice. He shook Zayn’s hand first and he was amused by the symmetry of the boy’s face and how shiny his hair was. But when he moved on to Harry he fully collapsed. His eyes were so green, his curly brown hair looked so soft and he smelled heavenly. The boy was smiling at him and he could see lovely dimples forming on his cheeks and he felt his heart skip a beat. Louis knew that he definitely looked like a fool, his big blue eyes lost in the taller boy’s face while he mumbled some incoherent words trying to say hello, not even listening to what the boys were saying. 

Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by more guests coming in. Louis gave some weird excuse to go the bathroom to breathe and splash some cold water on his face to get it together, and by the time he got out the house was way fuller. He calmed down when he realised Harry was nowhere to be seen amidst the slowly forming crowd, so he decided to go grab a drink to relax and look for Liam. 

Louis had definitely had way too much “drinks to relax” as he was now completely drunk, only a few hours after the party had started. It was 11PM and he had given up on finding Liam, as there were many cool guys hanging out in the kitchen with him. He was feeling great, he hadn’t lost his social skills after all, and he managed to get a group of people to laugh of one of his crazy stories and some dudes to friendly discuss football with him. Louis got a bit worried though, as it was getting closer to midnight and he had yet to find someone to give him a midnight kiss. He kept looking from one guy to another, searching for someone that he could see himself making out in a few minutes, and hopefully would want that too. It was bit useless though since he still hadn’t forgotten Harry and his hypnotic eyes. Louis brushed that off, since he was sure the boy would never be interested in him and he hadn’t seen him in hours anyway. He was finishing some weird blue drink when Niall approached him.

\- Hey mate, do you think you can go upstairs to get those fireworks we bought for tonight? I’m calling everyone to the living room so we light it up in the backyard and everyone can see it. 

\- Yeah sure, they’re in the hallway closet, aren’t they? Liam said he was going to put them there earlier.

\- Yeah it must be there then, thanks mate. 

Louis ran up the stairs, as it was now only a quarter to midnight and he still hadn’t found his midnight kiss candidate. The closet door was right beside the guest room and at the end of the hallway, next to the small bathroom he had showered in earlier. Louis opened the door and tried to get them without turning any light on, because he wanted to finish this as fast as possible. He palmed everything near the door, but nothing felt like the damn fireworks, there probably were so many useless things in there. 

Frustrated, Louis didn’t even notice how far in he was in the closet until the door slammed and he got scared. He rushed to the door to open it, only to realize it was locked. Horror rush into him when he noticed what was happening. He quickly turned on the dim light inside the crammed closet to get a good look at the door, maybe he was just too drunk to figure it out. He tried again, and again, and again, but nothing seemed to work. The boy was starting to sweat and panic, there was no way that this was how his year was going to end. He got his phone and texted Liam, that obviously didn’t reply, and this was a very unfortunate moment to realize he never got Niall’s number. So, he decided to do the only thing he could, and started to yell really loudly asking for help. There was no way anyone would listen him, since everyone was downstairs, and the music was loud. He yelled and slammed on the door, but it was useless. He could hear people downstairs starting the one-minute countdown and his heart sunk. He couldn’t believe that this was really how things were going for him. 

He had his forehead glued to the door and his knocks were very faint now, as he had lost all of his hope. But Louis almost fell forward when the closet door suddenly opened. He took a step back and his heart raced when he saw who had come to the rescue.

\- I've told Niall to fix this door about a hundred times. – The deep slow voice came from Harry, that had a playful look on his face.

\- What are you doing here, it’s almost midnight. – Louis said the only thing that could come to his mind, since this was his biggest concern right now.

\- I just came to take a wee and heard you. 

\- Well, you should rush then, you don’t want to waste the last second of the year in a closet with a weird lad. – He said mumbling, because he couldn’t stop himself from feeling   
that he was ruining the night’s greatest moment. Harry just chuckled lightly, looking down to the floor. 

\- You’re not weird. – He said getting closer to Louis.   
The blue-eyed boy couldn’t believe what was happening, there was no way the hottest guy in the party was standing right in front of him and didn’t think he was a loser who got stuck in a closet. His breath caught in his throat as he listened faintly “2o seconds guys!” being screamed downstairs. Louis didn’t know what to say or do, too focused on the bright green eyes right in front of him. His palms were sweaty, and his head was spinning. 

\- I’m glad you don’t think that. – He said with a shaky voice and stepped forward feeling that this was the opportunity he was looking for. 

_“Ten, nine…”_ , the countdown could be heard from the closet they were both standing in now. They stared deeply in each other’s eyes, both too nervous to say anything. The air in the small space was heavy as they both stood there holding their breaths.   
_“Four, three…”_ , Louis knew what he had to do now. He closed the small space there was between them and looked for approval in the taller boy’s eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Still nervous, Louis barely touched his lips when the “Happy New Year’s” screams could be heard. Harry laced Louis’ waist with his arms and brought him closer, pressing their lips together harder. They completely melted into each other’s touches, feeling the growing heat inside the closet as they deepened the kiss. Louis swore he could hear the fireworks he was supposed to have gotten while Harry’s hot tongue danced around his mouth. It was embarrassing, but Louis was so into it that he got on the tip of his toes, to reach Harry’s mouth better. The smaller boy had his hand intertwined on the other’s soft brown locks, slightly tugging them trying to keep himself up. The taller gently pushed him to the back of the closet while kissing his neck. Louis was about to lose it when his back hit one of the shelves on that wall and something fell on Harry’s head.

\- Owww… - He whined and Louis almost laughed at how cute it sounded. 

\- What was that? – He decided to look instead, and he saw a hard-cover book on the floor by their feet. – Oh my God, that must have hurt! – He looked back at Harry, that now held his forehead in his hands.

\- A lot. – He whined looking at his fingers to see it there was any sign of blood.

\- C’mon, let’s get you some ice. – Louis said putting his hand on the green-eyed boy’s back. 

They slowly went downstairs so they could find something to sooth the poor boy’s pain. As soon as they got to the kitchen Louis got some ice from the fridge, put it in a plastic bag he found on the counter and wrapped it around a towel so it wouldn’t hurt Harry too much. 

\- How’s the pain? 

\- Pretty bad. – He said grabbing the ice from his hand and placing it gently on his forehead. Louis bit his lips while looking at Harry’s face, he couldn’t believe that seconds ago those pretty pink lips were on his. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard his loud friends approaching.

\- Tommo! Hazza! - Niall and Liam kept repeatedly yelling and giggling, clearly too drunk to read the room.

\- Happy new year!!! – They yelled again, while Niall’s hands were on Liam’s back. – Oh no, what happened Hazza? – Niall said walking towards his friend leaning on the counter. 

\- A book fell into my head. – He said calmly, even though his head was hurting quite a lot. 

\- A book? – Liam screamed, making Harry wince. – Oh boy, that must hurt. 

\- Where did the book come from? – Zayn said, suddenly joining the boys in the kitchen, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. 

\- I got stuck in the closet, looking for the fireworks and he went there to help me get out, it fell from one the shelves. – Louis said, keeping out the “while we were making out” part because he knew they were going to make a huge fuss about it. 

\- Oh no, do you want to go home? – Zayn asked, getting closer to his friend and inspecting his forehead. 

\- I do, actually, my head is starting to hurt, it might be better to go to bed early. – All of the boys looked worried and eager to help, but there wasn’t much to be done. 

Zayn called them an Uber and promised to keep an eye on him to see how he was doing, and if it were necessary, he’d take him to the hospital. Harry said goodbye to all of them very briefly as a headache was approaching and he just wanted to leave the loud and crowded space. Louis walked them to the sidewalk and softly held Harry’s back as he leaned into Zayn for support. He stood there until the Uber arrived and said goodbye with a tiny ache on his heart, a bit sad to see Harry in pain and feeling bad. 

He went back to the house, not feeling in the mood to party anymore, so he just went straight upstairs to get some rest, it has been a long day after all. He put his pyjamas on and laid on the comfortable bed, still trying to process all the things that had happened in the last hour. He stared at the ceiling, still remembering how sweet Harry’s lips felt against his and how hot was to be held by his toned arms. It was a shame that the night had to end like that, with an injury and a quick goodbye, he didn’t even get the chance to get his phone number. 

It took Louis longer than expected to fall asleep, with all the noise coming from downstairs and all the worries going through his head. The long day and the booze finally beat him, and he slowly drifted off to sleep, with those bright green eyes plastered on his mind.


End file.
